


Did You See My Hoodie?

by premiershu



Series: My most beautiful moment is you [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, i don't know what other tags to put, just a teeny bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:17:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/premiershu/pseuds/premiershu
Summary: Seungcheol just wants his hoodie, and Jihoon is not helping.





	Did You See My Hoodie?

It’s been a super long day out in the gym, and Seungcheol just can't be happier when he came home to an empty shower. He has been sweating so much and he just wants to relax his muscles under the water. He strips down his clothes, lets the phone play his playlist and adjusts the shower settings. He steps into the showers, and lets out a long sigh when the water hits his back. He stands still for a while before grabbing the shower cream and rubs off all the sweats off his body. He takes his time showering knowing that the other members are not home yet. _Just let me hog this hot water all to myself while I still can…_ he thinks. And with that, he continues taking his sweet time under the waters, while humming away to the songs playing.

  
  
When finished, Seungcheol walks out of the shower, with the towel hugging his waist. He bends down to take his dirty clothes and walks over to the laundry hamper before dropping them. Seungcheol then walks into his bedroom, and suddenly screams out when he sees Jihoon sitting on his bed, playing with his phone. “What the heck, Jihoon! Why did you scare me like that? I didn’t hear you come in at all?” He says, while rubbing his chest, still a bit shocked.  
  
“Of course, you wouldn’t hear me. You were singing your heart out in the showers just now. What’re you so happy about?” Jihoon asks, not looking up from his phone.  
  
“Nothing much, it’s just been a long day and I’m just glad I can take my time in the showers, that’s all. Hey, have you seen my hoodie? The black one?” Seungcheol asks, looking around the room for his hoodie.  
  
Jihoon slowly brings down his phone, and looks at Seungcheol. He looks like he’s contemplating something in his mind, so Seungcheol asks again. “Hey, are you listening? Have you seen my black hoodie? Lee Jihoon?”

  
  
“Hmm…You know Cheol, as much as I want to help you find your hoodie, I really rather don't want to help.” Jihoon says, slowly.

“Huh, why do you say that?” Seungcheol asks again, standing in front of Jihoon, with his hands on his hips. He wears a frown on his face, staring down at Jihoon.

“Naah, let’s just say I’m rather enjoying this view?” Jihoon says with a smirk, then proceeding to be very obviously, staring up and down Seungcheol’s body.  


 

Seungcheol, finally getting on to what Jihoon is talking about, he then plays along. “Hoonie, my eyes are up here, babe,” he says with a smile.  
  
“Yeah I know, Cheol,” Jihoon answers while still staring intently at Cheol’s firm chest. _Those long hours at the gym really does magic on him, I see…_ He thinks.  
  
Seungcheol smirks, and walks slowly towards Jihoon. “Would you like to check me out more closely? Here let me come closer to you.”

 

  
  
“Yeah, come here then,” Jihoon sits up straight and welcomes Seungcheol to straddle his lap. “Say, Wonwoo or the rest are not gonna come back soon, right?” he asks slowly.  
  
“I don’t think so? Why do you ask that, Lee Jihoon?” Seungcheol asks him back, hands already wrapped around Jihoon’s neck.  
  
“Because I think, you’re not gonna need your hoodie for tonight, and I’d like to keep this view to myself for a while.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Needless to say, Seungcheol couldn’t find his hoodie that night, well, not that he cares about it with Jihoon in his arms for the rest of the night. Oh well, as long as they’re happy.


End file.
